Darkness' cry
by Lady YamiIris
Summary: (future YYnY) It doesn't matter what had happened until now, but the fact is that the shadows are not willing to stay quiet any longer. And they start to call Yami back to them... only he doesn't want to come to them because he has Yuugi and a normal 'lif


****

Darkness' Cry ~ 1 - Listen to the rain

~~~

The pain was unbearable. The screams, yells and rants filled everything within my earshot and I just couldn't make it stop. Shadows. They were deafening. They were fierce, loud, threatening and desperate. It seemed as if lightning filled and echoed through the air, and I just couldn't make the burning stop.

The burning in my chest, my breathing became in desperate gasps, fearing as if it would be impossible for me to pull the air to my lungs at any minute, my eyes widening in fear and anguish.

"STOP IT!!"

But they wouldn't stop. They called me. The kept calling and the voices wouldn't cease, the pain wouldn't go away, and I felt trapped. I felt lost, the blackness filling my sight, leaving me helpless and hopeless, trying by any meanings to run away, to escape.

Tears fell down my cheeks, but I didn't care, I wouldn't care. I screamed, and the very sound made breaking sounds explode within the nothingness I was trapped in, the voices getting louder and louder.

"Just go _away_!!" I pleaded, placing my hands on my ears, falling on my knees and sobbing uncontrollably. "Just... please, leave... leave me alone..." my begging drifted my conscious away, and I could faintly make out the insane laugh in the background before my senses completely left me...

~~

He bolted up from his nightmare, panting, sweat falling from his brow and his vision blurred. Slowly, Yuugi tried to adjust back to the world around him, catching his breath back and letting his heart stabilize itself.

Closing his eyes, the only memory from the dream was the faint headache that tormented him ever so slightly, and how nauseous, dizzy and lost he seemed. Pain still lingered in his mind, but he didn't seem to be feeling it.

What was going on...?

A lightning illuminated his room and he jumped, while vivid visions came back to him. He groaned and got up, leaning against his desk while trying to calm himself down. Placing a hand on his head, he closed his eyes but opened them again when the scream from his dream suddenly got back to him, leaving him startled for a second.

Shaking his head, Yuugi looked at his alarm clock and saw it was almost time for him to get ready to school. Sighing to himself and trying to understand what his dream was about, he ignored the pain in his head and went to get his uniform.

__

It's not the first time I have this dream... He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. _But I... After, I can just remember pieces of it... What's it really about?_ He couldn't make himself to answer that, and sighing again, slowly made his way to the door.

Before he left the room, however, Yuugi glanced at the mirror hanging on his wall. His reflection looked back at him, and Yuugi widened his eyes when he noticed his reflection had a tearstained face, and anguished clouded eyes, a darkened violet very different from its normal color. Yuugi unconsciously started to walk towards the mirror, but when he touched the cold surface, Sugoroku suddenly walked through the door.

The sound made Yuugi jump and look immediately at him.

"J-Jii-chan!!" he exclaimed, hand on his chest, signally his shock. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack at the age of sixteen?!" he asked, and Sugoroku chuckled, giving him an apologetically glance.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, I didn't really intend on startling you, I was just about to wake you up." He raised an eyebrow in wonder before continuing. "And it really surprises me seeing you up already, usually you don't wake up so early. Is something wrong?" he asked, and Yuugi looked back at the mirror before answering.

The reflection just blinked its wide violet eyes back at him.

"I-I'm okay... really. It's just I..." he placed a hand on his face. "I've been having this... nightmare lately." He said and looked at his grandfather, who gave him a concerned look.

"Really? What's it about?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe of Yuugi's bedroom. Yuugi sighed.

"I don't know. I can't really remember everything after I wake up... Just fragments of it. So I can't really answer that, grandpa..." Yuugi said truthfully, and Sugoroku smiled and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself so much about it, Yuugi. If it was really important, I'm sure you wouldn't forget about it... Now come on, the rain is easing down a bit and I'm sure it won't be too strong so you can't go to school, ok?" he winked, and Yuugi smiled slightly. "When you're ready, just come downstairs, breakfast will be ready." He added before leaving the room.

"Thank you grandpa." Yuugi answered before Sugoroku was too far to hear, and before leaving for his shower, looked back at the mirror. He finally noticed how disturbed he looked.

__

I hope you're right, grandpa... he breathed in and released slowly, looking blankly at his reflection for a moment. _I hope you're right..._

~~

"MAN! Just _why_ are we here today?? It's probably raining all the world's rain down on earth today, and here we are, at SCHOOL!!" Jounouchi complained, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall in front of him. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Oh, just quit complaining, will ya?" Honda said, slapping him upside down on the back of his neck. "At least there're no thunders of lightning or anything like it." He said while biting a piece of his sandwich, completely ignoring the murderous glare he received from Jou.

Yuugi, on the other hand, just ignored all the ranting going around him, and didn't even eat his lunch at all, instead just occupying himself with looking at the table with a lost gaze, still thinking about his disturbing dreams.

Also, this day didn't seem too right for him, and each time he blocked any sound around him just to try and listen to the rain outside, he got a pain in his chest and a tingling in the back of his mind, which perturbed him greatly.

"Yuugi?" he was barely able to notice someone calling his name, and blinked, looking up to meet two worried sapphire orbs gazing directly into his dark lavender eyes. He blinked again, forcing a smile.

"Hai, Anzu-chan?" he asked, but his voice seemed so quiet it made Anzu frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and at that time, Jounouchi had quit whining and Honda had stopped eating to look at Yuugi.

"Yeah, bud, you've been quiet all mornin'. Plus that lost gaze of yez." Jou said, tapping his fingers on the cafeteria's table, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy (A/N: *snickers* Sorry, couldn't resist).

"I'm alright... Thanks for asking." Yuugi smiled for real this time. "It's just that..."

"That...?" Honda raised an eyebrow, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"I've been... having some nightmares lately. And whenever I wake up from those, I'm sweating, panting and sometimes, even trembling." He said, leaning on his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his palm. Everybody looked pretty much concerned now.

"Really?" Anzu asked clenching her hands together. "What's in those?"

"I... can't remember." Yuugi confessed, and sighed deeply. "All I know is that I have this... _feeling_ something's wrong, and there's this pain bothering me..."

"Pain??" Jou frowned. "What kind of pain?"

"I don't know. It's not physical pain... It just... bothers me... inside..." he said, getting confused by his own words and groaning in frustration. "I'm confusing myself..."

"Have you asked your spirit about it?" a voice asked behind them, and they turned around to find Ryou looking at Yuugi with concerned eyes. Yuugi's eyes widened, for the first time realizing he had not even talked with his other half for a few days now.

"I... haven't thought of it..." he said, looking down.

"Maybe he knows what's it about... Maybe..." Ryou shifted in his place. "Maybe he has something to do with those nightmares... Or related to what you're feeling." He said, his voice soft.

Realization hit Yuugi in the face as he thought of something. That pain he felt, in the back of his mind... if it wasn't his, so that means it was...

"By the way, Yuugi, where's your Puzzle?" Anzu asked, and Yuugi blinked a few times, before reaching at where his Puzzle was supposed to be, realizing that it wasn't there. Panic and apprehension filled him.

__

I... left the Puzzle at home?! He scolded himself. _So maybe that's why there's this tingling in my mind? I left him there ALONE?!_ He thought desperately, his eyes almost getting watery. Something was wrong with his soul partner.

__

Mou hitori no boku...

~/ **to be continued...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, never will, so don't bother me with it!!

****

Warning: This may contain dark terms and shounen ai apply. So you're been warned. Future Yami/Yuugi.

A/N: Please _review_ or there'll be no next chapter. Please, I want to know what you thought about it AND if I should continue or not!! 5 reviews or no new chapter. Thank you. So then I'll show my hikari I can do real stories. ^-^

Lily (her hikari): *didn't really know she could write something else than song-fics* O.o


End file.
